Of Elves and Kings
by Sparx-007
Summary: Merry and Pippin tail Strider through Rivendell. Set after they arrive in Rivendell in FOTR. My first try at a story from one character's pov.


**Title**: Of Elves and Kings  
**Author**: Angela faerie_bird@optusnet.com.au  
**Date**: 22nd October 2002  
**Summary**: Merry and Pippin find out a little of Strider's past.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lord of the Rings or the characters. JRR Tolkien owns them (What a genius!). 

*~*~*~*~*

"Merry. We shouldn't be doing this," Pippin hissed into my ear as we crept around a corner. 

"Come on, Pip," I whispered. "If anyone catches us we can just say that we were lost." Ahead of us a figure in a long dark cloak disappeared around another corner. 

"We are going to get into so much trouble," Pippin moaned. "I could be having dessert right now but instead we're chasing Strider around the halls." 

"Think about it, Pippin," I sighed. "What do we really know about him? We know that he's got us this far but we still don't know how trustworthy he is." 

"Elrond trusts him," Pippin argued. 

"I don't," I argued. 

We stopped suddenly as Strider came into view again. He was standing with two Elves that looked remarkably alike. They had long dark hair and bore a close resemblance to Elrond. 

"They must be Elrond's twin sons Elladan and Elrohir," I whispered to Pippin. 

"Welcome home, brother," one of the twins said happily. "We were afraid you had been eaten by Orcs." 

"Orcs don't eat humans, do they?" Pippin hissed. "And why is he calling Strider 'brother'?" 

I shushed him as Strider answered with a laugh. 

"We did not run into any Orcs, Elladan," he said. "And it's good to be home." 

"Father has been quite unbearable since you left, Estel. He's been very worried," Elrohir said. "For that matter so has Arwen. Father finally agreed to let her go out after you." 

"I am glad," Strider said. "She saved Frodo's life. We would never have made it to Rivendell in time to save him." 

"What is going to happen to the Ring now, Estel?" Elrohir asked. 

"I don't know. I suppose Elrond and Gandalf will decide," Strider said. 

"We will hear about it sooner or later then," Elladan said. "We had best get back to the feast. Father will expect us to be there." 

"I will see you later," Strider promised as the twins headed towards Merry and Pippin. 

I quickly assumed an innocent expression, grabbed Pippin by the arm and walked towards Strider. 

"You can't fool me, Meriadoc Brandybuck," Strider said dryly as he saw us. "You have been listening in." 

"I told you we'd get caught," Pippin muttered.

I ignored him. "Why did Elrond's sons call you 'brother' and 'Estel'?" I asked him. "Why do they know you so well?" 

"Estel is the Elven name given to me by Elrond when he adopted me," Strider said grimly. "As for 'brother' I am their adopted brother. Elrond adopted me when my father died. I have lived here in Rivendell ever since." 

"You were raised with the Elves?" Pippin said excitedly. "Wait till Sam hears about that!" 

"If your curiosity is sufficiently satisfied, gentlemen, we had better get back to the feast before Elrond gets worried and sends someone after us," Strider said. 

"Good idea," Pippin said. "I hope they have some dessert left." 

Strider laughed. "I am sure they will have plenty, Pippin." 

"How did you know we were listening in?" I asked Strider as he headed down the hall. 

"I am a Ranger," he said, "and hobbits cannot hide as easily in the halls of Rivendell as they can in the forest." 

"I have a question," Pippin said. "Do Orcs really eat humans?" 

"I hope not," Strider laughed. "Elladan was joking. He is usually like that." 

"Elves are strange," I mused. "They can be so happy and yet so sad." 

"Many of them are hundreds of years old. The world must get tiring after a while. Luckily, that is not our fate," Strider said. "Tonight let us concentrate on enjoying the feast. Tomorrow we will hear what Elrond and Gandalf decide to do with the Ring." 

Strider walked on ahead and Pippin grabbed my arm. 

"Do you trust him now, Merry?" he asked. 

"Yes," I said. "I think there's more to him than he's telling us but what he has told us does explain a lot. If Elrond was willing to take him in and raise him as his son then I think he can't be all bad." 

"Good. Now let's hurry and catch up to Strider. There's a platter with my name on it," Pippin said happily. 


End file.
